Haunted Hallways
by bristowbenson
Summary: Maura struggles to deal with her mother's injuries and remembers back to events following the fateful day back at headquarters a year ago.
1. Maura

Haunted Hallways

Summary: Maura struggles to deal with her mother's injuries and remembers back to events following the fateful day back at headquarters a year ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, not for profit. They are owned by Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Warner Brothers, and TNT.

Note: I am working on a second chapter that I will probably upload later this week or early this weekend.

* * *

><p>They wouldn't let her in the ambulance and she needed, <em>needed<em> to be in there. Rationally, Maura knew she would just be in the way, but in her chaos-clouded state of mind she needed to see the familiar face, hear the monotoned blip of the heart rate monitor.

It had just been about an hour after her mother's damaged body had been rolled into the ER. The embedded asphalt was starting to sting in Maura's knees and palms, and the emotional numbness was dissipating. She had debated calling Jane. She didn't want to bother her on a hard earned night off; but as she leaned against the wall in the empty hallway, she knew she needed Jane, and that this time she would be there.

Maura hated hospitals. She hated the depressing feel, the dying, the unknown. Maura found comfort with the dead, but in a hospital she was transformed from the confident doctor she was into a confused and scared shadow of herself. Maura had never felt completely comfortable with her emotions and being alone in this moment in the hospital was like sandpaper aggravating her delicate skin - flashbacks from last year's similar situation bombarded her brain…

….Jane bleeding out on the sidewalk.…

….herself being dragged off of Jane's lifeless body by Korsak.…

….being barred from the ambulance by the EMTs….

….pulling up to the entrance of the ER just in time to see the stretcher carrying Jane fly past, one nurse straddling Jane's now vulnerable body, performing CPR, another forcing precious air through a tube down Jane's throat….

Maura had lost it seeing Jane like that. She was so used to seeing Jane as the vibrant, crass, sarcastic woman who had quickly rooted her way into her life, pulling down all of the walls Maura had slowly built up over her lifetime. Living in a world that might not contain that energy scared the shit out of her. Maura chuckled to herself amidst the sobs, ignoring Korsak's confused glance her direction. 'Jane's rubbing off on me', Maura thought as she moved to escape the waiting room.

Maura had spent the next few terrifying hours huddled in an abandoned hallway, not able to face the force of nature that was Jane's mother, and desperately wishing Jane were there to hold her and hide her from the world.

Seeing her mother in a similar situation scared Maura, but not nearly as much as she was the last time she was here with Jane. Even though Maura wasn't very close to her mother, she had vied for her approval, attention, and acceptance since she was a small child, and had only recently been trying to repair that relationship.

* * *

><p>Maura finally works up the nerve and calls. As the other side answers, Maura lets out a strangled whimper,<p>

"...Jane," she struggles to explain to Jane what had happened, a fresh round of tears stream down her face as she hears Jane struggling to put on a jacket while reassuring her that she will be right there.

As soon as Jane steps off of the elevator, she swoops down on Maura, enveloping her in a comforting hug.

"The...they, they wouldn't let me in the ambulance," Maura sobs into Jane's chest. Jane murmurs support, holding Maura head against her with one arm, and gently rubbing Maura's back with the other.

Jane's arms are around her. Jane is alive. A slight scent of vanilla surrounds Maura as she buries her head in Jane's warm neck. Jane keeps her sane, _this_ time, _this_ disaster, Maura has Jane. She can make it through.


	2. Jane

Haunted Hallways

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, not for profit. They are owned by Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Warner Brothers, and TNT.

Note: In this story, Jane and Maura are in a pre-existing relationship, that began a little while after the shooting. I am toying with the idea of a third chapter, parts are written, but do you guys want to see a third chapter?

* * *

><p>Jane had just finished putting on her favorite worn Red Sox tee and grey sweatpants after a long, relaxing shower, when Chopin's "Funeral March" shattered the silence of her apartment. Jane hopped over Jo, who had been sleeping at the foot of her bed, and skidded into the living room to pick up her phone.<p>

"Hey Maur…" Jane said, wondering why Maura was calling her. She knew Maura was supposed to be spending her evening with Constance. When Jane heard the whimpered reply, she instantly knew something was terribly wrong. She hadn't heard Maura this upset since the Ian fiasco. _That bastard._ Jane listened carefully, trying to decipher what Maura was saying through the sobs. Jane thought she could hear the words 'Mother,' 'accident,' 'surgery,' and 'Mass. Gen.' Jane struggled to throw on her BPD sweatshirt, grab her keys, and toe on a pair of running shoes that had previously been sitting haphazardly next to the door, all at the same time.

"Sweetie...Maur, honey, I'll be right there, I'm on my way," Jane panted out as she raced down the stairs from her apartment to her car on the street. "Do you want me to stay on the line until I get there?" Jane heard a muffled 'no' and began to realize how bad the situation must be when Maura didn't launch into stats and studies about the danger of using a cell phone while operating a car.

After hurriedly parking her car and running into the hospital, Jane bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, her heart pounding as she silently urged the elevator to rise faster, pointedly ignoring the annoyed glances aimed at her. She needed to get to her girlfriend and comfort her.

Feeling Maura claw at her back as she collapsed into her solid body, her tears dampening her neck and sweatshirt, broke Jane's heart. The rest of her resolve shattering when she heard Maura sob that they hadn't let her into the ambulance. Jane, while she hadn't had first-hand knowledge of the hell that the shooting had put Maura through, she had heard from her Ma about the entire ordeal that had occurred while she was unconscious - how Maura hadn't been allowed in the ambulance and how she had completely broken down. Jane vividly remembered the conversation.

* * *

><p>A slow beeping stabbed at Jane's consciousness, and she could feel pressure along her left arm, a comforting, warm weight. With a groan, Jane struggled to open her eyes and was met with the vision of her Ma jumping up from the chair she had been sitting in to her right.<p>

"Baby, it's so good to see your eyes," Angela whispered as she softly placed her hand on Jane's forearm. Jane rolled her head to the left, towards the warm weight and saw that Maura had entangled her left arm and hand with Maura's right, Maura's head resting against her shoulder, and her free arm resting lightly on Jane's forearm. As Jane shifted a little, Maura groaned softly and tightened her grip, but didn't wake.

"Don't disturb her Janie, she is finally sleeping after all the grief you put all of us through," Angela whispered angrily. Jane opened her mouth to start to say something, but Angela shushed her.

"No you listen, and you listen good. She has been through hell. They wouldn't let her in the ambulance with you, they literally had to drag her off of you. She lost it Janie, she refused to be around anyone while you were in surgery. It was such a relief when the doctor came out to tell us that you had survived the surgery, we were all in tears. I went to find Maura to tell her. When I finally found her, hugging herself in some deserted hallway, she took one look at my face and assumed the worst. Janie, it was horrible, she burst into tears and wouldn't let me touch her. She just kept repeating 'no' and backing herself into an alcove. I was finally able to tell her that you had survived the surgery and had been moved to a room - Janie, she hasn't left your side once, and that was three days ago. That girl loves you; you are her world." By this time tears were streaming down the sides of Jane's face and as she looked back over at Maura, she saw that she was indeed wearing the same red dress she had been wearing the day of the shooting.

"Ma...I'm, I'm so sorry, it was stupid, I know," Jane croaked out as she clumsily lifted her right arm to push the hair that had fallen into Maura's face behind her ear.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. I wasn't the one who had to watch her...her best friend shoot herself," Angela whispered as she retook her seat by Jane, cupping the side of Jane's head and rubbing her thumb back and forth across Jane's temple. Jane's eyes began to droop and flutter with sleep.

"Go to sleep baby, you'll have plenty of time to tell her how you feel when you wake up," cooed Angela as Jane fell back asleep, her head rolling to rest against Maura's crown.

* * *

><p>Jane knew she was seeing something akin to that now. The immense guilt that had consumed Jane in the months after the shooting washed over her and she squeezed her girlfriend closer to her.<p>

"I'm so sorry," Jane mumbled into Maura's hair. Maura took a cleansing breath and nodded, shivering a little in the air conditioned air of the hospital. Jane noticed and disentangled herself in order to pull off her sweatshirt and help Maura slip it on before kissing Maura softly.

"Let's go get these scrapes looked at and then check to see if there is any news on your mother," Jane offered. Maura nodded before molding herself into Jane's side as Jane protectively wrapped her arm around her and led her out of the deserted hallway.


	3. Constance

Haunted Hallways

Summary: Maura struggles to deal with her mother's injuries and remembers back to events following the fateful day back at headquarters a year ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, not for profit. They are owned by Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Warner Brothers, and TNT.

Note: There will be two more chapters in this story, so I will be working on those this weekend, I have the fourth planned, but is there anything you would like to see in the fifth?

* * *

><p>A page for a Dr. Lockhart to report to the Neurosurgery floor woke Constance. Squinting, she took in her surroundings. The sun was just starting to peak over the city of Boston; based on the soft shades of pink the sky was painted. Constance shifted her gaze to near the foot of her bed, and a sad, small smile graced her lips at the sight there.<p>

Maura and Jane were both asleep in the chair that had been pulled up next to the bed, facing Constance. They had left the chair in a semi-reclined position, supporting Jane's legs, instead of folding it out completely into a cot. Maura was curled into Jane's right side, her legs draped across Jane's lap. It appeared she had not left since Constance had been admitted, she was still dressed in the clothes she had been wearing when she went to dinner with her mother. The only thing that had changed was the over-sized sweatshirt she was currently wearing and the bandages Constance could see were covering her knees and at least one palm. Her left arm, which was draped across her lap, twitched in her sleep as she let out a whimper, her right hand clutched more desperately at the t-shirt material by Jane's neck. Jane didn't wake, but on some subconscious level seemed to register Maura's discomfort and tightened her arm that was around Maura's side and the arm that she had resting across Maura's knees. Maura nuzzled Jane's neck, but settled down with a sigh, her grip on Jane's collar only relaxing slightly.

Constance remembered the first few phone conversations she had had with Maura after she took up the position of Chief Medical Examiner. Over those couple of months, she heard Maura periodically mention a Det. Rizzoli, of her respect for this brave officer of the law and how Det. Rizzoli had stood up for Maura when the other detectives and officers became quite vocal of their frustrations with Maura's personality quirks to her face. As the months progressed 'Jane' began to replace the professional title 'Det. Rizzoli' and was mentioned more and more frequently. Constance was glad that Maura seemed to have found a great friend in the young homicide detective. She could tell that Jane meant a lot to her daughter, so she was devastated when she heard the reports of the shooting and could not seem to contact Maura. Constance was relieved when Maura finally called to tell her that Jane had survived. Jane and Maura's already strong bond seemed to strengthen even more in the aftermath, so Constance was not surprised to hear that Jane convalesced at Maura's house, or even when Maura had excitedly called a few months later to inform her that the two had begun dating. Constance was impressed by the fiery detective's protectiveness and energy when she had later met Jane in person, and grateful that Maura had found a very special person with whom to share the rest of her life with.

The quiet clearing of a throat caught Constance's attention and her eyes darted towards the door where she saw Angela standing, holding an arrangement of brightly colored lilies, roses and alstroemeria in a vase. The two mothers smiled at each other, and Angela fully entered the room, placing the vase on a counter and walking over to the side of the bed opposite of Jane and Maura to take up Constance's hand.

"How are you feeling? When Jane called me to tell me last night I wanted to come straight away, but Janie made me promise to wait until morning," Angela spoke quietly so as not to wake the sleeping couple.

"Alright, I suppose. I just woke up and have not really had the chance to get my bearings or speak to the doctor," Constance rasped, "My throat is a little dry, if you could, would you hand me a glass of water?"

As Angela busied herself pouring a cup of water from the plastic pitcher that was on the rolling table, Constance turned her gaze back to her daughter and her girlfriend. She noticed for the first time the goose bumps that prominently peppered Jane's arms and Maura's exposed calves.

"Angela, do you think you could go to the nurse's station and get an extra blanket for them?" Constance queried. "They look chilled and I don't have the heart to wake either of them."

Angela nodded, glancing between the sleeping women and Constance's waning energy, "I'll go get that and then leave you to rest. I know you must still be very tired." Constance nodded tiredly and let her eyes slip closed.

About five minutes later, Angela came back with a blanket to find Constance dozing peacefully and Jane and Maura still asleep. Walking over to the slumbering couple, Angela noticed Maura's heels were precariously hanging off of only the tip of her toes. Not wanting the drop of her shoe to startle any of the women, Angela eased the shoes off and placed them on the floor next to the chair. After draping the blanket over them and tucking it around Jane's arms, successfully cocooning them together, Angela pushed the hair out of each woman's face and kissed their foreheads. Both women sighed and burrowed further into each other. She turned and pulled the covers up on Constance's shoulders and left the room.


	4. Last Echoes

Haunted Hallways

Summary: Maura and Jane head home from the hospital and have an evening alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, not for profit. They are owned by Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Warner Brothers, and TNT.

Note: Note the rating change. The end of this chapter contains a consensual, sexual relationship between two women, if you don't like or don't want to read, stop after the line break in the story. One more chapter left, I think...

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura had awoken to a doctor leaving Constance's room. The two women stretched, twin yawns and groans erupted from their mouths as tight muscles were discovered. Jane excused herself from the room to go in search of some coffee and, more importantly, let Maura have few minutes with her mother alone. When Jane returned with two steaming cups from the cafeteria, she found Maura sitting outside of her mother's room waiting for her. At Jane's confused look, Maura explained that her mother was worried that they were wearing themselves out by just sitting there, when there was nothing they could do. She told Maura that she thought the two should go home to shower, eat, sleep, and not to come back for at least a day.<p>

They drove to Maura's house in relative silence, their hands linked on the center console. When they arrived home, they went to shower separately and change into clean clothes. Jane emerged first, clad in a different pair of sweatpants and an old academy t-shirt, tying her damp hair into a messy bun. She ordered some Chinese food from their favorite delivery place and took a seat on the couch to wait for Maura to come out. Maura walked into the living room about ten minutes later dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a plain white v-necked tee, her slightly damp hair limply framing her shoulders.

"I ordered some Chinese food, it should be here in about twenty minutes. I know it's still pretty early in the day, so I didn't know if you would want some wine or tea with it when it gets here," Jane stated as Maura took the seat next to her, leaning her head against Jane's strong shoulder.

"Mmmm...a nice glass of red wine seems lovely," Maura sighed. Jane patted, then squeezed Maura's knee as she rose to get Maura her wine and herself a bottle of beer. When she came back into the room she saw that Maura had pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and thrown it over her lap. The TV had been turned on and Maura was watching a NOVA documentary she had recently DVR-ed called "Iceman Murder Mystery." Jane handed Maura her glass and retook her seat, pulling the blanket over her lap as well. Maura nestled into Jane's side as Jane draped her arm around Maura's shoulder. The food arrived about fifteen minutes later, and Jane went to the door to pay. When she sat back down, she handed out the food, then turned to face Maura.

"Maur, do you want to talk about it?" Jane hesitantly asked. Maura started to shake her head, and tears welled up in her eyes. Maura glanced down at her lap and started to speak.

"Jane, I was so...scared, but you were there...and I made it through. You're my rock...I don't know what I would have done without you," Maura carefully said through the tears she had lost the battle of holding back.

"Oh sweetie, I'm here and I'll always be here for you," Jane said as she wiped the tears from Maura's cheeks. She pulled Maura forward for a short, but passionate kiss, and exchanged a small watery smile when they pulled back before tucking back into their food and turning their attention back to the documentary.

When the show ended, the drinks had been drunk and the food finished, Maura stood and extended her hand to Jane, pulling her up and leading her towards the master bedroom.

* * *

><p>As the two women entered the bedroom, Maura turned and rose up on her toes to place a soft kiss on Jane's lips.<p>

"Jane, let me love you, go lie on the bed," Maura whispered. Seeing Jane was about to protest, Maura placed a finger to her lips, "Sweetie….please, I need this….I need to feel….I need to feel all of you right now."

Jane slowly nodded, walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers and laid down, reclining against the pillows at the head. Maura moved over to the bed and settled Jane's knees.

Jane raised her hips as Maura pulled her sweats down her long, toned legs. After she settled her hips, Jane pulled off her t-shirt and sports bra before lying back and gazing down towards Maura.

"Maura, can you….can you please take yours off too?" Jane asked, desperate to feel Maura's skin against her own. Maura nodded before sitting back on her heels and stripping off her shirt and bra. Maura then rose up on her knees to push her yoga pants down over the gentle slope of her hips. When the fabric reached her knees, Maura crawled back up Jane's body, using her feet to kick her pants the rest of the way off. Maura settled atop of Jane, caressing her sides with feather soft touches. Maura leaned down to kiss Jane. As the kiss deepened, Jane brought one hand to rest at the base of Maura's neck and the other to stroke Maura's lower back. Maura broke the kiss, panting slightly, "I love you so much Jane."

"I love you too, Maur," moaned Jane as Maura moved down to kiss along the column of her throat. Moving further down Jane's body, Maura made a pit stop to leave a light kiss on the knot of still angry scar tissue on Jane's side. Finally settling between Jane's thighs, Maura snaked her right arm under Jane's leg and up her body to rest between Jane's breasts, over her heart. Jane brought her left hand to rest upon Maura's, her other staying by her side bunched in the sheets.

Maura began to explore Jane's folds, quickly lighting her arousal. As Jane's whimpers began to become louder and her hips began to shift under Maura, she latched her mouth around Jane's clit and eased two fingers into her.

"Oh God, Maur….please, please," Jane whimpered, clutching at Maura's hand over her heart and tilting her hips up. Maura relented, sucking Jane's clit harder and curling her fingers as she stroked to hit the spot she knew would push Jane over the edge. Maura moaned as she felt Jane's thighs begin to shake around her head, the vibrations of Maura's moan finally hurtled Jane over the edge. Jane came with a groan, and Maura raised her head to watch. Jane's head was pushed back into the pillow, her back arched, stomach muscles clenching and relaxing in quick succession. Maura could see in her neck and feel in her chest the quick staccato Jane's heart was beating. Maura continued to slowly stroke in and out of Jane as she eased her down, Jane's internal muscles slowing and softening to a flutter around Maura's fingers. Jane finally collapsed bonelessly back onto the bed, her chest heaving, and Maura slipped her fingers out. Maura put her fingers into her mouth to clean them, moaning at the taste that was uniquely Jane. Maura leaned back down to clean up Jane without overstimulating her already sensitized clit. Maura looked up when she felt an insistent tugging at her hand. Jane was gazing back at her with half-lidded eyes and a small sated smile. Maura crawled back up Jane's body, pulling up the covers with her and settling it across their waists.

"But, Maur, I haven't…." Jane began, but Maura cut her off.

"No Jane, not tonight, tonight was all about you." With that Maura kissed Jane's pulse point and settled her head over Jane's heart, intertwining their legs and drawing mindless patterns on Jane's stomach with her free hand. Jane leaned forward to kiss Maura's head, moving her right arm to rub up and down Maura's back.

"I love you, baby," Jane cooed. Maura hummed in response, nearly asleep. Jane continued to rub Maura's back until Maura's breathing slowed and deepened with sleep before slipping into slumber herself.


End file.
